Misunderstandings
by inconsistantme
Summary: It's not like Annabeth liked being confined to the the daughter of Bellona's private chambers, although when Reyna was there she found her heart pounding and her blood boiling at the same time.


**A/N: This is a fic I wrote based on a drawing from Radycat on tumblr. Basically, well kind of, a Angry!Reynabeth oneshot. Excuse my poor writing skills, but I hope you enjoy! And as always, I do not own any of the PJO or HoO characters.**

It was extremely difficult to maneuver with her hands bound. Although Annabeth had become familiar with being blindfolded and bound since she was imprisoned, she never quite appreciated the demeaning position. Of course, if Leo Valdez hadn't obliterated a good chunk of New Rome, she probably wouldn't be bound like a peasant. But things just didn't have their way of working out for the daughter of Athena.

And that's not exactly how she got into this predicament, but it's all the blonde was willing to admit. She would never admit to purposely falling off the Argo II. She'd never admit that she had lied to her friends on the Argo, telling them that she'd negotiate and get it taken care of, when in reality she just needed to get away from her solitary quest given to her by her mother. And she'd travel through Tartarus before admitting that she liked being a sex slave to New Rome's Praetor.

Yes, the brilliant leader to Camp Half-Blood had become a sex slave to the Praetor of New Rome, Reyna Arellano. It's not like Annabeth liked being confined to the the daughter of Bellona's private chambers, although when Reyna was there she found her heart pounding and her blood boiling at the same time.

The small room had a lock on the outside, and from what Annabeth had observed when she was able to see, Reyna was the only one with the key. She probably would have busted her way out by now, if not for the blindfold and ropes bounding her wrists. She would have never expected someone so conformed to be so, well, kinky. But Reyna Arellano was full of surprises and Annabeth, although never willing to admit it, loved it.

The blonde's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of fumbling keys coming from outside the room. Annabeth put on a scowl to make sure the praetor knew she wasn't oblivious to her entrance.

"Hello Annabeth, I see you have taken my suggestion of not trying to escape again." Annabeth kept her silence, trying hard not to make any snide remarks. "Yes well, I've brought you food, you will probably be starving once I'm through with you." Reyna's voice grew dominant and seductive, the daughter of Athena could tell she was getting closer to her on the bed she lay on.

Every time Reyna would come this close, the blonde knew the activities that would ensue. Even so, her breath silently caught in her mouth, nervousness grew in her stomach, and her sun kissed face would tint pink.

Reyna positioned herself so she was straddling the beautiful greek. Once she had made sure that there was no way Annabeth could run, she slowly ran her fingers down the side of her face, ending at her chin so she could lift her face and examine it.

"Do you not want to talk to me? Fine, I'll have you moaning my name all evening." Reyna proceeded to take off her blindfold to reveal Annabeth's hypnotizing stormy grey eyes. Although she wore a scowl on her face, Reyna had always found the girl stunning and attractive. And now that's he had her all for herself, Reyna would make the best of it.

The brunette crashed her lips into Annabeth's, knowing that she would eventually consent. And not only two moments after, she did. It was filled with built up anger and lust, much like their "relationship" at the moment. As Reyna continued to move her lips fiercely against the blonde's, she was met with a bite to her lower lip. She moaned softly in response, knowing that she'll get her chance for revenge later. Reyna broke the kiss, and began to trail nips and kisses and scrapes of her teeth down the side of Annabeth's neck. The bound girl shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip, trying to hold back a moan. Smirking into the crook of the girl's neck, Reyna decided they were both wearing way too much clothing for the occasion. She pulled away so she was kneeling and straddling Annabeth.

"Hey, what the fuck?" Annabeth complained, her jeans already damp from her desire.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm just taking off these fucking robes. Besides it joys me to see you frustrated." With that, Annabeth grew impatient. Knowing full well what her punishment would be, she moved her legs to wrap around Reyna's waist, and abruptly pulled her closer making her fall on top of Annabeth. Her robes only partially on, she discarded them to the floor, and pulled the blonde into yet another fierce kiss. Reyna pulled at the hem of Annabeth's Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and swiftly brought it over her head, revealing her black, partially laced bra that held delicious pale breasts.

Reyna took it upon herself to free the Greek of her bounds so she was fully mobile, knowing full well that only she could open the door. She brought her hands to Annabeth's bound wrists while still moving her lips roughly against her partner's, and undid the intricate knot in less than a moment.

Her hands now free, Annabeth broke the kiss, leaving Reyna with a disappointed look. That look was replaced with one of pleasure once Annabeth flipped them so she was on top, and dove into her tanned neck to suck at her pulse point. The blonde quickly tore off the praetor's Camp Jupiter shirt, leaving Reyna topless and panting as her hips bucked rapidly against Annabeth's, desperate for friction.

Once realizing that Annabeth had taken over, and that she herself was vulnerable, Reyna flipped them over once more, leaving her on top and now trailing her lips down to Annabeth's partially covered chest.

"This needs to go. Now." Reyna breathed into the panting blonde's chest. Annabeth quicker than ever before, disposed of the article, leaving them both naked from the waist up.

The daughter of Bellona began to suck on Annabeth's right breast, flicking her tongue over her erect nipple more than once. The blonde gave a loud moan as a feeling of heat pooled between her legs and grabbed a fistful of Reyna's hair moving her to where she wanted her to be. The brunette began to roughly massage the other breast, kneading the blonde's pink nipple with her forefinger and thumb.

"Oh gods Reyna- fuck," Annabeth moaned, she was in such pleasure, she hadn't noticed that while Reyna had been playing with her breasts, she had also unbuttoned both of their pants.

Replacing her lips with her hand, she began trailing her lips further down, still massaging the blonde's perfectly sized breasts in her hands. Kneading them in such a way that made Annabeth writhe in ecstasy. The way the daughter of Athena moaned could have made Reyna come right on the spot, and the way she bucked her hips could have sufficed her for days on end.

Finally making her way to Annabeth's jeans, Reyna removed her hands from her breasts and her lips from her toned stomach. Reyna quickly disposed of both of their pants while she could, leaving them only in their underwear. Annabeth had on a red striped bikini bottom that made the brown-eyed girl want to simply devour her. But for a moment they stared at eachother, with lust filled eyes.

Annabeth took in Reyna's form. She was wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boy shorts, her stomach was built, but not masculine. Her legs seemed to travel for miles, disappearing underneath her underwear. And the robes she wore did not do her perfectly round breasts justice. She realized she had been staring at Reyna. Annabeth looked as if she were trying to memorize every inch of the Hispanic's beautiful yet sexy body. If Annabeth hadn't been horny before, she definitely was now.

Reyna pounced on the blonde warrior before her, her lips crashing into Annabeth's and immediately her tongue began to explore Annabeth's mouth. Both moaning in response, they battled for dominance, but as always, Reyna came out victorious.

Unexpectedly, the blonde's hands began to move down, making their way to between her legs. Her fingers ghosted around her intended area, only lightly brushing Reyna's sex through her underwear.

"I swear to gods Chase, you're gonna pay for that…" Reyna smirked. They both took much delight in watching the other suffer greatly during times like this, and if that's how Annabeth was gonna get started, than she'd do the same ten fold.

She swiftly moved down Annabeth's body, biting once or twice, gaining a scream or two. When she reached Annabeth's thighs, she began to make light brushes with her fingers across Annabeth's soaked through underwear. The blonde shuddered in response.

"Fuck you," Annabeth managed. Although she wasn't really surprised, Reyna did always tease her, and the blonde always spat curses towards her; it was no wonder the two girls were so bitter towards each other.

Reyna looked up from between Annabeth's legs. "Oh no, you are definitely not getting away with teasing me, you forget who I am, Chase. I'll have you begging for me, screaming for more." The praetor then took off the blonde's last article of clothing, revealing neatly trimmed blonde curls and dripping folds. She ran a finger up and down her slit, never going in, but just enough to make the blonde writhe and fist the sheets in frustration.

"Why don't you just fucking kill me?" Annabeth asked panting.

"Because you love this, how I treat you. Tell me, has Percy Jackson ever treated you this way?" Although she already knew the answer, Reyna awaited for an answer before continuing to fuck Annabeth.

"No, so just fuck me already," Annabeth's voice was constricted, like someone dying of hunger or thirst. Reyna gave her a knowing glare, and she knew what the praetor wanted.

"Please fuck me, there I said it," her voice was not as forced as before, as Reyna had stopped. Without a word, however, the tanned brunette shoved a finger inside Annabeth, earning a moan of her name. The blonde was now gripping the sheets, her hips bucking in rhythm with Reyna's palm and forefinger.

"Harder- faster," Annabeth breathed out. As Reyna felt the blonde get wetter and wetter, she inserted another finger. The daughter of Athena tried and failed to hold herself back, she was desperate. She shouted profanities that no one would ever expect from her, she moaned so loudly that the whole camp would hear, if the room had not been sound proof. But Annabeth was close, and as much as Reyna wanted to fell her tighten around her fingers, she would not let her get off so easy.

Just as Annabeth was about to go over the edge, Reyna removed her fingers, earning a wimper from her blonde captive.

"Reyna, just...please."

"But what would be the fun in that, Annabeth?"

The praetor gave her a smirk that irritated the hell out of Annabeth, but her face vanished as she disappeared in between her legs. The blonde stared in awe until she felt Reyna blow a cold breeze directly on her wet folds. Throwing her head back and grabbing a fistful of sheets and also Reyna's long brown hair, Annabeth let out a sound that resembled a cross between a wimper and a moan.

Reyna, knowing she had already gotten what she wanted, decided to get Annabeth off easy. She began again by licking up the length of her folds, eliciting a moan of her name once again. Liking the sound of her name coming from the daughter of Athena's lips, she ran her tongue up to the girl's clit, swirling it around just to drive the blonde crazy. Her hips began to buck wildly in response, although Annabeth bit her lip to contain her moans, though unsuccessfully.

Reyna began to play with her clit, brushing it both her thumb and tongue. After a bit of teasing, she slipped a couple of fingers and thrusted continuously, not stopping her ministrations to Annabeth's clit with her tongue. The blonde just continued to buck her hips towards Reyna's face and moan her name nonstop. The brunette couldn't help but bring one hand underneath her underwear, if she wanted to bring Annabeth to completion, she needed a way to keep herself sane.

The praetor could tell that the blonde was getting closer and closer to the edge by her eratic movements and her juices getting slicker and slicker. She hummed against the blonde's sex as she herself began to come closer towards the edge. "Oh gods, Reyna don't stop I'm so fucking close," Annabeth continued to breathe out, "I-I'm gonna..." She opened her mouth in a silent moan, while Reyna continued to thrust and lick as the blonde's juices made her face slick and damp. With a grunt and another grunt, Reyna came, her juices covering her own fingers as she remembered the blonde going down on her a few nights before. Annabeth continued to ride out her own orgasm as Reyna continued, slowing as she came down from her high.

"Reyna," she breathed as the Hispanic came up from between her legs, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, Chase?" Reyna responded, although the venom gone from her voice, most likely due to her arousal.

"Um, nothing nevermind." Annabeth replied sheepishly, her courage lost. She broke eye contact as she kissed the brunette on top of her, this time with a newfound need and want.

Reyna broke the kiss, smirking. "You're not catching feelings for me, are you Chase?" Although she fully intended for her voice to sound convincingly teasing, the praetor's voice came out with a glint of hope. One that she'd never let Jason Grace hear.

"I don't know, what if I am, huh? You just like toying with people anyway. You won't let me out either way. This is just a fucking joke to you isn't it, Rey?" Annabeth spat. She hadn't intended for this, for any of that to come out. Especially after sex. Well, she had been kept in a room for over three days, having sex with Reyna was a plus. But that was just it, she had been kept in a room alone for three days who wouldn't get angry?

Reyna had got up and already begun getting dressed. Annabeth had already begun doing so from the bed.

"Well, what was I supposed to do, Annabeth? Let you leave again? Like on Circe's Island? What am I supposed to say? Oh I've been head over heels for you since the moment I saw you on Circe's. Why would I put myself through that rejection? I don't know what I was doing when I decided to keep you here, I guess I thought I could stop fucking time and just have you for myself before you go off to gods know what out there..." Reyna's voice began to crack, both with uncertainty and frustration. Now fully dressed, not willing to look Annabeth in the eyes, she decided she would finally do what was right. "I'm letting you go." Tears were held back as she grabbed her knife and keys. She quickly made her way to the door and opened it with a twist of the knob, leaving it open for Annabeth when she decided to leave. Her ears seemed to ignore the blonde's shouts, calling after her as she ran away.

When she finally made it to her secret secluded area behind the Gardens of Bacchus, Reyna had finally fallen to the ground on her knees, letting a few tears spill as she fell onto her hands.

"How could I have been so foolish? Oh yeah, imprison the girl you've been crushing on since forever, she'll totally fall for you." Reyna hadn't realized she'd been talking out loud. Whatever, she thought, the girl I love already knows everything, I've got nothing to lose now. Reyna got up off of the grass and composed herself, although her face still looked a little red. She turned herself around, expecting to go to villa, however she was met with a pair of lips instead, from none other than a certain grey eyed daughter of Athena.

Reyna stiffened at first, but then gave into the soft lips of the blonde. Annabeth tasted like freshly picked strawberries and faintly of chocolate. Her lips tasted as though they were meant for someone with a sweet tooth, which Reyna had. Her lips had always tasted like that, but now that they weren't in bed or filled with lust, she felt as though she was tasting a whole new side of Annabeth. One that tasted like home.

Reyna broke the kiss and their foreheads connected. They both gave a small giggle.

"Why'd you come after me? I'm the creep who kept you in a room for days, who kept you from your friends. Why?" Reyna asked, curious.

"Well, I'm not so great at the feelings thing either. And I actually kinda liked being kept I'm that room, it was kinda romantic, in a way, I guess. Weirder things have happened..." Annabeth chuckled. "And I really like you, too, Rey."

Annabeth connected their lips again, a voice in the back of her mind telling her to never let her go.


End file.
